


Wild Horses

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: Natasha is sick with a fever. Clint is there for her.





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

> It’s day 8 of Whumptober and today’s prompt is “Fever”. So of course I wrote fluffy Clintasha whump, oops :)

Natasha shivered. Her head throbbed dully and her skin ached. She sneezed loudly and heartily, her headache spiking with each sneeze. She groaned and burrowed deeper into her covers. A calloused hand rested on her forehead for a moment before brushing her hair out of her face.

“Your fever is still up there,” Clint said lowly before ducking down and kissing her brow.

She snuggled into his touch, only to flinch away a moment later, her skin too sensitive to stand the contact.

“I brought you tea and meds. You'll feel better when the fever's down.” He sat down on the side of the bed, a steaming cup in one hand and a pack of pills in the other.

She sat up slowly, her aching joints stiff and the blanket irritating her skin. Leaning against the headboard, she took the medicine and washed it down with the warm tea.

“Thanks.” Natasha hardly recognized her own voice, nasal and hoarse as it was.

“Anytime,” he answered with a smile. “Want me to stay a bit?”

She smiled tiredly at him and yawned, scooting lower into the pillows again. “Please. Tell me a story?”

“Sure. Have I told you about the horses at the circus?”

She fell asleep to the sound of his voice, his deft fingers taking the mug from her hands before it could fall.


End file.
